T’es un héros Sirius !
by gidro
Summary: James a disparu après avoir été renvoyé d'un cours de potion. Sirius part à sa recherche ! rien de sérieux je vous préviens...la quête de Sirius risque de tourner au n'importe quoi Histoire en deux parties
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voilà encore une petite histoire, cette fois sur Sirius. Et en deux parties, comme le dernier James/Lily que j'avais écrit. Je vous préviens c'est juste un délire, rien de sérieux !

Bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**T'es un héros Sirius !**

« Par pitié, je vous en supplie, tuez moi ! » Hurla James aux pieds de Sirius et Remus.

Toute la classe de tourna vers lui, certains en souriant simplement, d'autres pliés en deux, et le reste avec un mélange d'énervement et de dégoût.

James et ses amis étaient en plein cours commun de potions avec les serpentards. Le professeur favorisait toujours les serpents, puisqu'elle était leur directrice. Et malheureusement pour James, sa potion venait de prendre une couleur écarlate de très mauvais augure.

Sirius partit dans un fou rire dont il avait le secret, alors que Remus lançait un regard navré à James : le professeur arrivait.

« Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer quelle potion vous avez concocté ? »

James se releva en serrant les dents et se tourna vers le professeur.

« J'espérais avoir fait la potion réclamée. »

« Et pourtant il semble évident que vous avez lamentablement échoué, comme à votre habitude… Pouvez-vous vous justifier ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit James en souriant. « Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je vois leurs têtes de cons ! » Dit-il en désignant les Serpentards.

La moitié de la classe se mit à rire bruyamment alors que le visage du professeur prenait une couleur anormalement rouge.

Les serpentards se retinrent avec difficulté d'attaquer James et se contentèrent de lui jeter des regards noirs.

La réplique du professeur dura cinq minutes. Quand il eut finit de brailler, James quitta la salle pour attendre la fin du cours dehors. Et lorsque la cloche retentit, ses oreilles sifflaient toujours, mais il souriait franchement en repensant au visage du professeur.

**POV Sirius.**

Raaaaa merde j'ai raté ma potion ! Ca fait dix minutes que James est dehors et j'ai tout raté à cause de mon fou rire. Il nous a déjà fait perdre cinquante points, vaut mieux pas que le prof voie ce que j'ai fait.

Remus a réussit lui ! Faudrait peut-être que je fasse des efforts, comme il me l'a conseillé. Ca doit pas être sorcier tout de même…Enfin si ! Ahahah l'ironie ! Je m'amuse tout seul !

Remus me regarde bizarrement. J'ai pas le droit de rire sans raison en cours de potions maintenant ?

Finalement la cloche me délivre et je fais vite disparaître le contenu de mon chaudron avant de prendre un peu de la mixture de Remus pour la rendre sous mon nom. Le prof n'y voit que du feu ; une bonne note de plus ! Je suis le meilleur !

Les serpentards filent dehors très rapidement. Je regarde Remus qui range toutes ses affaires.

« Bon dépêche toi Lunard, on a James à récupérer dehors ! »

« Je fais au plus vite Patmol…Mais quand on sort ses affaires il faut les ranger. Essaye un jour tu verras ! »

« Très drôle ! Allé secoue toi un peu ! »

Finalement Remus termine de ranger tout le bor…toutes les affaires qui traînent autour de lui et on peut enfin sortir.

Je passe la porte en criant « Jamesie » mais personne ne me répond. Le couloir est vide.

« Arrrrggg où il est allé ? Il aurait pas pu nous attendre ! »

Je me tourne vers Remus qui me regarde avec un sourire.

« On a qu'à aller au dortoir, on le verra bien sur la carte ! »

« Bonne idée ! »

C'est vrai quoi ! Remus a toujours de bonnes idées. Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui.

On se dépêche de rejoindre la salle commune. On passe la grosse dame avant de traverser la salle sans même jeter un œil aux personnes présentes.

Arrivés au dortoir, Remus commence à fouiller dans ses affaires, je fais pareil avec les miennes. Aucun de nous deux ne trouve la carte !

« Remus, tu te souviens qui l'a utilisée en dernier ? »

« Sûrement James, sinon on l'aurait trouvée… »

On se jette aussitôt sur ses affaires pour trouver la carte, mais elle n'est pas là !

« Faut demander aux autres s'ils savent où est James ! » Conclut Remus.

On redescend aussitôt et je demande à haute voix si quelqu'un sait où est passé James. Les élèves présents me font signe que non.

Je me tourne vers mon ami.

« Remus, je vais chercher James et je le trouverai, même si je dois y laisser la vie ! »

J'ai toujours rêvé de dire un truc héroïque comme ça !

« Hum, Sirius, tu en fais trop, retrouve le en fouillant tout le château ça sera pas mal… »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà la première partie. Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais c'est en quelque sorte le prologue de l'OS, donc la seconde partie sera beaucoup mieux.

En attendant j'attends vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas, ça me fera écrire plus vite sûrement !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite. Merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et désolé pour le temps entre les deux parties, j'ai eu une tonne d'imprévu. Gros bisous à Bulle et Rebelle au passage ! 

Bref, le texte !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**Sirius, t'es un héros, partie 2**

**Pov Sirius.**

Trouver James. Trouver James. Mais comment je fais ça moi ! Il peut être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est - sauf dans le lit à Rogue ou à MacGonagall -. Sans cette fichue carte, je vais devoir retourner tout le château. Soit. Autant m'y mettre tout de suite !

Il faut réfléchir logiquement. Où va James le plus souvent après les cours. Dehors, avec Remus et moi. Donc ça ne semble pas le cas. Ensuite, ça peut être au terrain de Quidditch, avec moi ; non plus…

Peut-être en retenue. On a en eu un sacré paquet à nous deux. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il en ait reçut une sans que je sois dans le coup, mais ça vaut quand même la peine de vérifier.

Bon ben Sirius, j'aurai jamais cru que tu dirai ça avec autant de conviction, mais direction le bureau de Rusard ! C'est pas sérieux…

J'y vais presque au pas de course, c'est révoltant ! Les élèves me croisent et me regardent vaguement, sûrement en se demandant pourquoi je cours comme ça. Ils ne devineront jamais !

Finalement j'arrive devant le bureau du concierge. Je cogne rapidement avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

Sa saleté de chat se met aussitôt à faire un bruit bizarre, on dirait presque un serpent, et ses poils sont dressés sur son dos. Elle doit sûrement se souvenir de la fois où…bref ! Je regarde vite vers le bureau. Rusard me fixe avec un air choqué. Devant lui traîne un exemplaire de « magie pour cracmol ». Rusard un cracmol ! Ca c'est trop fort ! Quand je vais le dire à tout le monde !

Oula par contre il a l'air furieux.

« Black ! »

Ouais il est furieux…

« Vous venez faire votre retenue. Celle que vous avez séchée la semaine dernière et que j'ai doublée ? »

Oh merde, je l'avais oubliée celle là ! Le con !

Sans attendre un instant je me retourne et je pars au pas de course ! Sa chatte me suit aussitôt et j'entends les pas de Rusard derrière moi. M'en fiche c'est un cracmol. Sans hésitation je sors ma baguette et je lance des stupefix par-dessus mon dos sans même viser. Finalement je l'entends tomber mais je continue ma course !

J'atterri dans le parc.

Bon finalement James était pas là. Ou alors je l'ai pas vu, mais dans ces conditions je peux rien pour lui…

Tiens le parc… Maintenant que je suis là autant vérifié que James n'y est pas, ça fera toujours un endroit de moins. Je fais rapidement le tour de tous nos coins favoris autour du lac, sous le saule, la cabane hurlante… Même les endroits qu'on aime dans la forêt interdite, que dal…

Arrghh ! James où t'es passé ?

Je retourne dépité vers le château. Finalement je tombe sur une groupe de filles toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Elles sont sûrement toutes amoureuses de moi en plus, ça se voit ! Un sourire et elles rougissent toutes, je suis vraiment exceptionnel !

Tiens la blonde avec les gros…la blonde s'approche de moi, je disais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, à part mon corps !

« Sirius, Dumbledore te cherche ! Il parait que tu as attaqué Rusard, c'est vrai ! »

Aussi sec un sourire de vainqueur se plaque sur mon visage et je leur montre mon plus beau profil. Une pose parfaite pour déclarer :

« Eh ouais j'ai fait ça ! »

…accompagné d'un clin d'œil que chaque fille présente va s'imaginer pour elle.

La blonde a l'air admirative et affolée en même temps.

« Dumbledore va te massacrer s'il t'attrape ! »

C'est pas faux. Je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade cette fois… Enfin je suis un maraudeur, c'est bon pour ma réputation, même si ça me coûte un paquet d'heures de retenues… J'essaye de prendre un air assuré.

« C'est pas un problème. Si on vous le demande je suis partit dans le parc. D'accord ? »

Hochements de têtes, sourires béats. C'est bon, elles sont toutes acquises à ma cause.

Sans rien ajouter je file vers le château. Alors j'ai les professeurs, Rusard et sûrement les préfets aux fesses… Il faut que j'aille où ils ne m'attendent pas !

Je réfléchis… Les possibilités sont multiples, mais je pense quand même que les mieux c'est…

« La bibliothèque ! »

Alors là c'est clair, personne ira me chercher là-bas, j'y fout jamais les pieds, sauf quand je dois ranger des livres pendant mes retenues…

Je suis même pas sûr de trouver le chemin ! Ahaha !

Bon finalement j'y arrive quand même, et les quelques passages secrets sur le chemin m'aident grandement, j'ai croisé personne.

Je m'installe discrètement en prenant un livre au hasard. C'est l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir. Les groupies écervelées ne sont pas là, James non plus, je ne m'étais de toute façon fait aucune illusion à ce sujet…

Où pourrait-il bien être ! Les cuisines pourraient être la solution, mais je dois traverser quasiment tout le château, et ma tête est mise à prix. Impossible !

La tour d'astronomie est pas loin, mais James n'a d'yeux que pour Evans, alors vu leur amour fou ils risquent pas d'être-là haut tous les deux.

Pourquoi cet imbécile nous a pas attendu après le cours de potion !

Attend…

Merde ! Ca y est j'ai pigé ! Il a insulté les serpentards, et ces vipères sont sorties avant nous ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont responsables !

C'est dangereux mais bon, je prends le risque, direction leur salle commune, va y avoir de l'action !

Je me lève mais une voix me coupe.

« Black, tu lis vraiment le manuel des potions avancées, tu devrais pas commencer par celui de la première année plutôt ! »

La voix doucereuse de Rogue, comme elle m'avait manquée…

N'empêche qu'il a pas tort, j'aurai pu prendre autre chose que le manuel de potion de septième année, c'est franchement pas crédible… Enfin… Je dois trouver une réponse intelligente !

« Ta gueule Rogue ! »

Ouais ça c'est bien !

Il sort sa baguette, je l'avais prévu ! La mienne est dans ma main aussi !

Il lance le premier sort mais je l'évite. Une étagère s'écroule et les livres volent un peu partout derrière moi. Je riposte et Rogue tombe à terre, immobilisé jusqu'au contre sort. Quel nul !

Tiens Mme Pince a une couleur étrange aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est rouge !

Pourquoi elle hurle mon prénom ! Pourquoi elle sort sa baguette !

« Arrggh ! »

Les sorts fusent autour de moi. Je les évites de justesse et parviens à quitter la bibliothèque en un seul morceau.

Bon on change pas le plan, direction la salle commune de Serpentard !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà, je tenais à vous mettre une partie assez tôt, du coup l'histoire n'est pas finie, mais je mettrais très vite la suite et fin. Mercredi je pense. D'ici là, laissez vos avis ! Merci d'avance ! Bises.


	3. Chapter 3

Suite et fin, j'ai été assez vite cette fois, enfin c'est un délai raisonnable ! 

Bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**Sirius, t'es un héros, partie 3**

**Pov Sirius.**

Ca va faire dix minutes que je marche dans le château. Je suis obligé d'avancer doucement pour pas croiser d'élèves et quand j'en entends arriver, je dois faire demi tour ! J'en ai marre ! Heureusement qu'il existe quelques passages secrets, sinon je me serai déjà fait attraper…

Bon, toujours est-il que j'ai finit par atteindre l'entrée de leur fichue salle commune. Un dernier petit problème, le mot de passe… « Sang pur » a été changé la semaine dernière et je ne connais pas le nouveau.

Merde des bruits de pas… ça s'approche !

Je sors ma baguette, prêt à en découdre, puis une idée me vient, et je tente de me dissimuler du mieux possible derrière une sorte de pilier.

La personne arrive.

Ah ! Mais c'est cette chère Diane ! La plus folle de toutes les Serpentardes, n'empêche qu'elle est canon et que j'ai toujours pas réussit à sortir avec elle ! Enfin au moins j'aurai une petite vengeance !

- « Expelliarmus ! »

Elle tourne son regard vers moi, très en colère. J'adore ça ! Surtout quand elle a pas sa baguette…

Je lui fais un sourire radieux. Son regard devient plus glacial encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ma belle ! » Dis-je en m'approchant. « Ouvre le passage, et fais pas de connerie ! »

Trop bien, elle semble flipper, et en plus elle obéit sans broncher ! J'aurai jamais cru ça si facile venant d'elle. Je dois sûrement lui plaire. Et elle préfère être soumise !

Mon visage s'éclaire à nouveau d'un sourire de vainqueur tandis qu'on entre dans le truc horrible qu'ils ont baptisé salle commune. J'ai beau y avoir mis les pieds un paquet de fois, je pourrais jamais m'y faire…

« Bon tu veux quoi Black ! »

J'adore cette moue qu'elle fait !

« Je cherche James, je sais que c'est toi et tes imbéciles d'amis qui l'avez séquestré ! Aide-moi à le récupérer et je n'emploierai pas la force ! »

Elle prend un air surpris.

« James n'est pas là ! »

Elle a vraiment l'air innocente en plus quand elle dit ça ! Je pourrai presque la croire…

Par contre là elle s'approche de moi tout doucement, toujours aussi mignonne. Trop près et trop mignonne !

« Ola ! Reste où tu es Diane ! »

Elle prend un air vexée.

« Puisque James n'est pas là, j'ai pensé que tu aurais le temps de t'amuser un peu, mais tant pis ! »

Elle fait mine de partir. Je m'avance dans sa direction.

« Attend ! »

Elle s'arrête et je m'approche lentement. Elle me fait un sourire craquant ! Elle a raison après tout, James n'est pas là, autant que je m'amuse. Et avec elle, ça me va parfaitement !

Nos visages sont tout près maintenant, et elle me fixe dans les yeux. Puis doucement, elle les ferme et j'en fais autant.

Ca y est je vais enfin embrasser Diane, quand les autres sauront ça, je serai un héros !

Et là le moment arriva enfin…

« ARRRGH ! »

Mon nez ! Mon nez ! Cette sa$ù$ m'a mis un coup de boule !

« ALERTE ! »

Et merde ! Maintenant elle se met à crier !

J'enlève une main de mon nez, tant pis pour le sang qui coulera sur mes fringues… J'attrape sa baguette que j'avais dans la poche. Elle m'a pris la mienne en même temps qu'elle me frappait en plus !

« Accio baguette ! »

Là je l'ai surprise ! Elle s'attendait pas à ce que je réagisse si vite avec le nez cassé !

Ma baguette revient aussitôt dans ma main et je m'apprête à lui foutre la raclée de sa vie quand j'entend :

« C'est Black ! STUPEFIX ! »

Ca c'est la voix d'un charment septième année ! Lui et moi nous apprécions beaucoup évidemment… S'ils arrivent à m'avoir je suis mort !

Le rayon passe tout près, mais il ne me touche pas. J'entends d'autres voix alors que je me mets à tracer vers le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Les sorts continuent de me frôler mais la chance semble être de mon côté !

Finalement j'atteins ma destination. Même ces idiots ne le savent pas, mais il existe un passage secret qui part de ce dortoir, et qui mène à différents endroits du château, par des grosses canalisations !

« Evasion ! » Et hop, c'est le mot de passe, ça s'ouvre, heureusement !

Je m'y engouffre et j'entend le passage se refermer presque aussitôt, c'est bon je suis tranquille !

J'avais oublié comme c'était trempé ici… Ma robe de sorcier est déjà imbibée. Sans compter que c'est de l'eau qui stagne ici depuis très longtemps. Trop ! Ca pue comme pas possible ! Pas hyper sexy tout ça… Enfin je croise rarement quelqu'un ici ! ahahah

Bon trêve de plaisanteries… Où je sors moi ! Quelque part où je risque pas ma peau de préférence !

La plupart des sorties donnent vers les cachots ou les serpentards… ça craint ça !

Ah sinon y en a une qui donne sur une salle de bain abandonnée pas loin de la tour des Gryffondors, ça me parait pas mal !

Le chemin, si on peut appelé une canalisation dégoûtante et pleine de rats un chemin, se passe sans encombre. Je sens plus mon nez, et il a apparemment arrêté de saigner. L'avantage c'est que j'ai pas l'odeur de la canalisation…merci Diane !

J'atteins finalement la salle de bain, y a autant de fuites que d'habitude, et c'est même pas de la faute à mimi. C'est pas magique tout ça ? Enfin si, sûrement…

James n'a plus qu'à aller se faire voir, maintenant je dois me soigner et sauver ma peau !

J'avance vers la porte et la pousse.

« Aiieee ! »

Mon nez se remet à saigner ! Cette foutue porte est tombée et je suis à plat ventre par terre, le nez bien écrasé.

Tiens j'ai entendu un petit cri. Etonnant…

« Sirius ! »

Ah c'est marrant j'entend aussi des voix !

« Sirius qu'est ce que tu fous là ! »

James me parle, ça devient presque flippant ! Pour vérifier, je lève quand même la tête, et là :

« PUTAIN JAMES TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! »

En une fraction de seconde je suis debout, baguette en main, prêt à commettre un meurtre.

James est vautré dans un canapé, avec…

« EVANS ? »

James se lève, il a l'air aussi en colère que moi.

« Sirius, quand tu auras finit de hurler, tu pourras me dire ce que tu fais là s'il te plait ! »

« Ca fait une heure que je te cherche imbécile ! Tu avais disparu sans nous dire où tu allais, je me suis inquiété ! »

James allait répondre quand Remus déboucha d'un passage secret.

« Eh Sirius, j'ai retrouvé la carte ! »

Il a l'air fier de lui. J'ai envie de le couper en rondelles !

« Ah je vois que tu as quand même trouvé James ! T'es un héros Sirius ! »

Mon regard lui répond. Il hésite mais continue quand même.

« Au fait maintenant que je t'ai rejoint. Je voulais te dire… J'ai croisé Dumbledore, t'as intérêt à te sauver très loin. Quitte Poudlard au plus vite, joins toi à Voldemort, mais ne reste pas ici ! Rusard veut te tuer et Dumbledore a donné son accord ! »

Ah ouais quand même ! Violent le vieux !

« Je m'en fous Rusard est Cracmol ! » Dis-je fièrement.

La nouvelle fait son effet puisqu'ils se mettent à sourire franchement, avant de devenir blancs.

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont !

Remus recule discrètement et approche sa main de sa baguette.

« Ben Remus qu'est ce que… »

Je deviens sûrement très blanc moi aussi, une voix vient de me couper.

« BLACK ! »


End file.
